


The Big Joy Ride

by MrGrayson24



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Batcave, Batmobile, Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, Slash, dick/wally, m/m - Freeform, teen titans slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is out for the night and Wally convinces Dick to take the Batmobile for a spin.  <br/>BirdFlash / Fluff / One-Shot / Romance / Comedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Joy Ride

Title: The Big Joy Ride  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Young Justice / DC Verse  
Author: MrGrayson24  
Summary: Bruce is out for the night and Wally convinces Dick to take the Batmobile for a spin.   
Disclaimer: Not my characters / universe and I’m not making any money from this  
Author’s Note: Let the fluff continue 

-x-

“What’re we going to do?!” 

“It’s fine. We’ve dealt with worse… we’ve just gotta…” 

“Gotta what, Wally?! Bruce is going to freak when he sees this!” 

They sat inside the Batmobile with it’s front half submerged in a deep pool of thick mud. 

“Doesn’t this thing have a traction button or something?” 

They looked down to the dash and a thousand, unlabeled buttons glowed back at them. 

“You’re welcome to try but-” 

Wally punched random buttons until a burst of fire erupted from the engine and pushed them further into the ditch. 

Dick knocked his hand away. “Don’t do that.” 

“Hey! Maybe I can push it out!” Wally rolled down the window and clamored through. “Whip up the super speed, get some kinetic energy going and --” He disappeared only to reappear a moment later, covered in mud. “Nope, kinetics didn’t work. Any more ideas?” 

-x-

The night had started innocently enough. They had dinner at the manor, and after a large dessert and a quick thanks to Alfred, they had escaped to Dick’s room. But it wasn’t long until Wally developed a look in his eye that made Dick nervous. 

“Bruce isn’t here, right?” 

“Uh… no?” He narrowed his eyes. “Why?” 

Wally grinned. “Can I see the Batcave?” 

Before Dick could protest, Wally shot up and grabbed his hands. “Please?! This might be the only chance I’ll ever get to see the Batcave in my life! Just a super fast tour, please?!” 

Despite himself, Dick sighed. “Alright, but just 10 minutes.” 

-x-

“This… is… THE COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN.” Wally yelled. He stood in the middle of the cave with his mouth wide open in wonderment. “Look at that computer! And the weapons!! YOU GUYS EVEN HAVE A DINOSAUR!” 

“We named him Charles”. Dick smiled. He’d disrupted the video feed of the cave, a discrepancy he hoped Bruce would think was just a routine maintenance check. Even still, there was a bundle of nerves in his stomach but it didn’t keep him from enjoying Wally’s excitement. 

“Is that your old costume?” Wally cried as he dashed up to the glass display in a blur. “It’s so skimpy. You should go back to that.” He winked at Dick before he reappeared in another part of the room. “Scarecrow’s fear toxin!”.

Dick ran up and carefully took the container and placed it back in it’s holder. “Maybe we shouldn’t play with that one.” 

“Fair enough.” Wally looked around, until something made him freeze. “We have to.” 

Dick followed his eye line. “No way.” 

-x-

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” 

“Just twice around the block! He’ll never know!” 

“He knows everything! He probably knows we’re having this conversation right now!” 

Wally didn’t seem to hear him; he just dropped his foot harder onto the gas pedal, and the Batmobile passed through the underground tunnel until it flew through the waterfall and into the surrounding forest. 

“This thing is so freaking cool, dude! Look how quickly it can turn!” 

“So quickly…” Dick was thrown against the window as the car narrowly avoided colliding with a thick tree. “I think it’s time to go back, before anything bad happens.” 

“Nothing bad is going to happen.” Wally rolled his eyes at Dick. “I am totally, 100% on top of the situ-” The car jolted forward, then it sputtered, and then it died. “Actually, when I’m thinking about it now, we probably should've gone back sooner.” 

-x-

After several failed attempts, Dick and Wally sat on the trunk of the car. Dick rested his head on his hands while Wally leaned back on his elbows. 

“He’s probably getting home about now.” Dick said half-heartedly. “Once he sees I’m not in my room, he’ll check the feed, and then it’ll all be over.” 

“It was fun while it lasted, though, right? I mean, I got to drive the Batmobile! And see the Batcave! And date Batman’s side-kick! But once he finds out, he’ll probably tell Barry and I’ll never be aloud in the Watchtower or Mt. Justice again. And you’ll probably be shipped off to some boarding school in Switzerland and, sure we’ll get to see each other on school breaks and stuff but it’ll never be the sam-”

“Wally?” Dick asked. Wally turned to him. 

Dick shook his head. “Let’s not.” 

“Sorry, dude.” Wally shook his head. “If we just had something strong enough to pull it, we could- Wait! I have an idea!” 

-x-

“You’re doing such a good job, Conner!” Wally applauded. 

Conner grunted as he pulled the back bumper of the car, and it’s front end began to rise from the trench. With a final pull, the car landed on it’s back tires and Dick felt a surge of relief pulse through him. 

“Thank you!” Dick shouted as he and Wally packed into the Batmobile. 

“You guys owe me for this one.” He joked as he mounted his Super-Cycle. 

-x-

“Alright, we just have to get this thing cleaned up before Bruce gets home.” 

Wally and Dick stood next to each other in the Batcave and inspected the dirt covered car. 

“I’m on it!” Wally sped around the room. He encircled the car in a red blur and then disappeared down the tunnel they’d come down to erase the mud from their path. Within a matter of seconds, the Batcave, and Batmobile, shined like new. 

“Perfect.” Dick felt the nerves in his stomach dissipate. “We might actually get away with this!” 

-x-

“Good morning, Dick.” Bruce smiled to him as the boy wonder entered the Batcave the next morning. His mentor was already stationed at the over sized monitor, and seemed happier than usual.

“Morning.” Dick yawned as he started for the gym. 

“You seem tired. Big night last night?” 

A wave of adrenaline shot through Dick. “What? No… what’re you talking about?” 

Behind Bruce, the monitor replayed Dick and Wally’s adventure the night before. Though, it wasn’t just footage from the cave, but the tunnel and the forest, too. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know?” 

“I… well it’s like… I just thought… and then Wally…” 

Bruce nodded. “Yeah… he had a similar story, too. Barry? You can come in now.” 

Wally entered. Barry stood next to him and grasping his nephew’s shoulder tight. 

Wally looked to Bruce and gulped. “We’re in major trouble, aren’t we?” 

To both their surprise, Barry and Bruce smiled. “Not at all.” There was a beep from the monitor. 

“He’s here.” Bruce said to Barry. 

The main door to the Batcave opened. “I gave Mr. Fox a call. I figured since you boys were such a fan of the car, you might want to see the others.” No less than a dozen Batmobiles motored into the room. “And since you did such a beautiful job washing it once you were done, we didn’t think you would mind.” 

Barry dropped two buckets of soapy water on the ground. “But this time, no super speed.” 

-x-


End file.
